The Devil in Her
by Ken Kitsune
Summary: Something deep inside is about to make itself known again in Allenby's life. This time, it's more than she can handle. Can Domon and the rest find a way to save her? And if they can, at what cost?


Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or its characters (as much as I wish I did). Any other similarities from anything that I write is purely coincidental. Sovereign Gundam was an idea of mine, as is another mobile suit that will appear soon.

A/N: Hi, all! This here is actually my first ever story! Originally written two years ago, I found it an decided to try and work on it some more. Reviews welcome, but try not to be too harsh. Enjoy!

**Darkness Resurrected! Master Asia's Heir Arises?**

Stalker: Welcome. It's been 4 years since the 13th Gundam Fight was held. Now the chosen representatives of each colony are going around the world and different colonies, vying for a coveted spot in the 14th Gundam Fight. Domon was once again selected as the representative for Neo-Japan. He and Rain have teamed up once more and are in search of their first opponent. But in the not too distant colony of Neo-Hong Kong, something stirs up the usual peacefulness. What is this new danger? And how will Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance handle this situation? Let's get things started! GUNDAM FINAL SET! READY…GO!

Domon's Voice: Darkness Resurrected! Master Asia's Heir Arises?

Domon and Rain had just arrived in Neo Hong Kong with Burning Gundam. Dr. Mikamura had told them that the representative of Neo Hong Kong specifically wanted to challenge Domon to a Gundam Fight. Anxious for a good fight, Domon traveled to the destination as quickly as possible.

The two rested on a hillside in the country. Rain was busy at work on her laptop while Domon laid back and looked up at the night sky.

"So Rain, what other information have you gotten on Neo Hong Kong's representative?"

"The only things that I've found were that all opposition was decimated and that the average fight time was 38 seconds."

"38 seconds? That's impossible!"

"I also found a quote from a local newspaper; 'I'll keep fighting every person that comes in my way. No one will defeat me. Not even Domon Kasshu' Other than that, I've found nothing: No name, no age, no anything. I can't even find out what kind of Gundam she pilots."

"Neo Hong Kong's representative is a girl?"

"Yes. But don't go easy on her once you two meet. From what little I was able to find on her, she is extremely skilled and very difficult to defeat."

"Heh, no matter. I'll still beat her. Me and Burning Gundam can handle ANYTHING."

A voice could be heard not too far away from where they were. It was eerily familiar to the two of them.

"HA HA HA! If only you knew what you were up again, Domon Kasshu!"

"That voice! It can't be!" Both he and Rain look back to see the one person they would never have imagined to see: Allenby.

"Allenby! What are you doing here? I thought you were the representative of Neo Sweden!"

"I WAS the representative. But not anymore"

"What happened then?" asked Rain.

"After the 13th Gundam Fight Tournament, the Neo Sweden government was ashamed at what happened with me with the Nobel Gundam. They thought it was my fault for the melee and didn't want anything to do with me, my crew, or anything else that was connected to what is now known as the Berserker Incident. I was forced to leave Neo Sweden, and was to never return to the colony under any circumstance. And to make things worse, they confiscated Nobel Gundam and completely destroyed it! I have no Gundam. That mean's I can't compete."

"But Rain and I know that it wasn't your fault. Wong and Ulube were the ones behind it."

"There's just one thing that I want to ask you, Allenby," Rain said. "Why did you come to Neo Hong Kong?"

"Oh…well…that's not really important. What IS important is that I know what you're up against Domon. I know the representative of Neo Hong Kong."

Domon's eyes widened. "What do you know about her? Please tell me!"

"No one knows her true name. She goes by the alias of "Mistress Asia". She's 20 years old and literally came out of nowhere claiming to be Master Asia's daughter."

"WHAT? Master Asia's daughter?" Domon shot up. "That can't be!"

"I can't believe it either," Allenby replied. "Anyhow, she started off as a novice fighter in her Flare Gundam. Two years ago, she came out into the Gundam Fight scene and was humiliated by Neo America's Chibodee Crocket in an exhibition match. She disappeared shortly after. Everyone thought she was either dead or left the colony."

"Go on…"

"Then, 2 months ago, she reappeared at the tournament to determine who would represent Neo Hong Kong in the 14th Gundam Fight. But she appeared in a new Gundam: Sovereign Gundam. Almost an exact replica of Master Gundam, Sovereign was unstoppable. One by one, her opponents fell in record times; the longest fight was 1 minute 48 seconds."

"Unreal!" Rain exclaimed. "Those types of times without the aide of a berserker system! It's almost impossible."

"Those times rival the records you set with Nobel Gundam!"

"Speaking of which, Domon, how about a little spar with me?" Allenby asked innocently.

"How can I do that! You don't even have a Gundam, remember?"

Allenby smirked. "Did I say that? Silly me…I must have forgotten. I DO have a Gundam!" She raised her arm and snapped her fingers. The ground below them began to shake violently. Domon and Rain struggled to stay standing from the powerful tremors.

"Domon…! What's going on?" Rain asked in a panic.

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it!" he yelled back over the loud rumbling.

Allenby laughed loudly, almost with an evil twist. "Isn't it odd that I knew so much about the Neo Hong Kong fighter, Domon? How I knew so much about her mobile suit? Well, let me clue you in on a little something: I AM THE NEO HONG KONG REPRESENTATIVE! I AM MISTRESS ASIA!"

"How…how can that be?" Domon asked in shock. "There's no feasible way that this is true!" Just then, it hit him. "Wait…no, it can't be!"

Allenby's eyes went white as she looked to the ebony sky.

"**Arise, Sovereign Gundam**!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, there you have it. The prologue to my story! Tell me what you think! I'm still working on my writing style, but that'll come about soon enough. Until then, keep writing and reading!

-KK


End file.
